


Secretly Adorable

by Sarcastacnt



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Most of the smut is dirty talk, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastacnt/pseuds/Sarcastacnt
Summary: Roy is cleaning up his book shelf and Danny is letting his mind wander.
Relationships: Bianca Del Rio/Danny Noriega | Adore Delano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Secretly Adorable

A/N I wrote this in about two hours after seeing a prompt for ‘Did I say that out loud?’ and this is what came to mind. I hope you enjoy this super random one shot!

Secretly Adorable  
Sarcastacnt 

Danny was watching Roy rearrange a pile of books on one of the shelves in the living room. Sure Danny’s view was skewed since he was laying on the couch with his head hanging off the seat and his legs over the back, but he was still enjoying the (upside-down) view. Roy was clad in jeans for once, tight jeans at that. So tight in fact, that Danny’s mind had wandered down a familiar dirty path. 

They were supposed to be watching whatever movie was on the TV, but Roy being who he was, had tired of sitting still quickly. Ever since they met on Drag Race, Roy had always needed to keep his hands busy and now was no exception. 

Danny just resigned himself to staring at Roy’s ass as he worked. He grinned as he watched, wondering how Roy would react to Danny’s leering. Maybe he’d get angry and pin Danny to the couch, before fucking his ass hard. Or maybe Roy would say that it was about time and proceed to spend the night making love to Danny. The images in his mind caused Danny to let a groan slip out. 

“You ok?” Roy asked without turning around.

“Yep! Movie, that’s all.” He was grateful Roy hadn’t turned around, he’d been lost in his fantasies for about ten minutes and was well on his way to half hard.

Once Roy’s attention was back on his books, Danny went right back to thinking what were probably bad things about his friend. He started to get a little more creative with his fantasies, adding toys and props. A fantasy involving handcuffs made him bite his lip hard to keep from moaning. There was something exciting about fantasizing about Roy when he was only a meter and a half away. Danny had begun running his hands up and down his thighs, stopping every once in a while to cup his crotch. Fuck, at this rate he was going to have to run for the bathroom or cum in his own pants.

“I think I’m going to grab something to work on from my sewing room, one se-"

“Oh for fucks sake B, if you need something to do with your hands so fucking badly get over here and fuck me!”

At that moment you could have heard a pin drop. Danny sat up quickly (trying to ignore the head rush), and placed a hand over his mouth. Roy was stone still, shoulders stiff and still facing away.

“Holy shit,” gasped Danny. “I really didn’t mean to say that out loud!”

Roy turned around and looked at the younger man sitting on the couch. Danny’s face was flushed in embarrassment and pants obviously tented. Roy thought back on the last few minutes, they weren’t watching anything that exciting, he wondered what Danny had been so interested in. 

Very slowly Roy walked towards Danny, poor guy looked somewhere between embarrassed and terrified. Poor, poor guy. “Tell me Adore, just what were you doing while I was cleaning?” he kept his voice even, well there was a tiny hint of a threat but that was more for his own sick amusement rather then wanting to really scare Danny.

“Uhh… I was laying upside down on the couch?” Danny didn’t miss the predatory look on Roy’s face. Roy had come to a stop just in front of the couch, close enough that Danny wouldn’t be able to stand up without touching him. Between how close Roy was and the look on his face, Danny felt a little trapped. Part of him wondered if that was by design.

Roy arched an eyebrow and looked down at Danny’s obvious erection. He crossed his arms over his chest, “Unhun, and just what part of the movie was so exciting?”

Danny gulped, “Umm…” his heart felt like it was going crazy. “Uh..”

Roy moved a little closer and brought one of his feet to rest between Danny’s thighs, toes just making contact with his erection. “Wanna try again chola? Neither of those were words, much less an answer to what you were doing on my couch.”

Danny let out a squeak and he held very still. “Fuck…!”

Roy moved his foot closer so it was resting against Danny’s erection, he moved his toes a little to tease Danny. “Keep trying. At least that was a word.” Roy kept his arms crossed and his voice just intimidating enough.

“I was staring at your ass okay!” Danny yelped as Roy rubbed his foot up and down. Fuck he may actually cum in his pants if Roy kept tormenting him like this! Fuck Roy and his fucking love of torturing people! Holy fuck was this ever working for Danny though. He usually didn’t like giving up power when it came to sex but fuck, the more power Roy seemed to have over him the harder Danny got. 

Roy almost laughed but managed to control himself, he could feel Danny’s erection twitching against his foot. “You’re trying to tell me chola, that all you were doing was hanging upside down and staring at my ass?”

When Danny’s face went even more red, Roy knew he had caught the younger man. “You weren’t jacking off on my couch, with me 5 feet away. Were you?”

Danny shook his head violently, “No! My hands never went in my pants!”

Roy’s foot kept moving against Danny, making him squirm. “Then tell me what you were doing.” He applied a little pressure with his foot, not enough to really hurt Danny but enough to get his attention. “No more stalling. Tell me what you were doing.”

“I was fucking fantasizing about you!” Danny said in a rush, squeezing his eyes shut as he waiting for Roy’s reaction.

“Tell me.” It was not a question.

Danny kept his eyes shut, relaxing a little as Roy withdrew his foot from the couch. “I um was thinkin about how you’d react to me staring at your ass.”

“And how did I react?” 

“You pinned me to the couch and fucked me…then…” Danny stopped himself, maybe he had given Roy enough. He chanced opening one eye only to find that Roy was no longer in front of him. “B…?” he called cautiously.

Roy’s hands were suddenly on his shoulders, he had moved behind the couch while Danny spoke. Those hands were gripping his shoulder tightly and pulled Danny back against the couch. “Then what Danny? You were about to keep going.”

“Fuck, I was thinking about you handcuffing me and, yeah.” 

“Yeah what Danny?” Roy was tugging at his hair with one hand, the other moving closer to Danny’s neck. 

“And fucking me,” he tried to turn his head but the hand grasping his hair held him fast. “Fuck Roy, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been being gross.” 

“Did I say I was upset?” 

Danny tried to turn around again but Roy refused to let him. “If… if you’re not mad then…wha?”

Roy’s hand started to gently stoke Danny’s neck, and play with his hair. “Keep going chola. Even if I’m not upset, it doesn’t mean you’re off the hook. Now tell me what you were thinking about.” His voice was still stern, even though his hands had gentled.

“I thought about sucking your dick,” Danny began, he was horny as fuck now and knew he could get Roy going with his filthy whore mouth. Although Danny was beginning to suspect Roy was already turned on. “We just finished a show and got a good dressing room with a shower. You tore my clothes off, giving me shit for teasing you during the show and pushed me in the shower. Then you came in and ordered me to get on my fucking knees then you shoved your rock hard cock down my throat, fucking my face until you fed me your load.” Danny hadn’t missed the slight hitch in Roy’s breathing.

Roy moved one hand down Danny’s chest, going under his teeshirt and briefly running his thumb over one of Danny’s nipples. When Danny moaned, Roy managed to speak again. “What else?”

When Danny hesitated, Roy pinched the same nipple. The pinch cause Danny to arch his back and gasp but he got himself mostly under control. “You were so mad at me for being gross that you pulled me over your lap and slapped my ass until it was fucking red and I was begging you to stop. Then you fucked me, hard.” Now Roy’s other hand moved to Danny’s chest as well. He pinched both nipples and Danny went on with his fantasies. “I also thought about you being happy about it,” Danny let his eyes slip shut as Roy caressed his chest. “You came over and kissed me until I couldn’t see straight. You caressed every fucking part of my body, made me squirm and beg for you to touch me.” Danny stopped, wondering if this one fantasy was too intimate.

Roy’s fingers grazed his nipples softly. “Keep going, I like this one.” He allowed some affection to creep into his voice. 

“You took your time,” Danny smiled at the fantasy. “We got naked and went to your room. You sucked my dick, then kissed me and got me prepped with your fingers.” Roy was now leaning forward a little as his hands began to wander down to Danny’s stomach. “Everything you did was so fucking good. When I tried to get on my hands and knees, you told me to lay on my back. You said you wanted to see me and then we…uh…”

Roy’s mouth was next to Danny’s ear now and his hands were caressing Danny’s erection over his pants. “Then we what?” 

Danny shivered at the sound of Roy’s voice, he sounded so fucking turned on. Fuck, Danny was sure that Roy had never sounded hotter. “Then we,” he gulped and took a deep breath. “Then we made love.” 

Roy’s hands stilled for a moment, but not a long one. He turned his head towards Danny and let his lips brush Danny’s neck. “Why was that so hard to say, after the filthy things you were saying earlier?” Roy began to trail kisses up and down Danny’s neck, stopping occasionally to suck a mark into the pale skin.

“Oh fuck…” Danny moaned as Roy kissed his neck, all the while managing to get his pants undone. “I thought you might get weird about me being sappy. Oh fuck Roy….god please don’t stop.”

Roy had pulled Danny’s erection free from his pants (underwear no where to be found) and was stroking him slowly. “Don’t stop what Danny? You told me so many interesting stories that I’m not sure what to stop and what to keep doing.” Roy stilled his hand but moved to lick the sensitive skin behind Danny’s ear. 

“Please just touch me.” Danny nearly begged. 

Roy straightened up and removed his hands from Danny, using them to force Danny to look forwards when he tried to turn again. “Hmm, I think I might. Go get undressed and into bed. I have to feed the dogs, I’ll join you afterward. Don’t turn around until you hear the door shut, or I will be very angry.” With that Roy left, Danny kept his eyes trained on the bookshelves until the door shut.

“Holy fuck…” he let out a huge breath and slumped down into the couch cushions. That was so fucking hot and apparently Roy wasn’t done with him yet. Danny shivered at the implication. He quickly shook his head before jumping to his feet and rushing towards Roy’s bedroom. Clothing flew off his body before he got under the comforter, eagerly awaiting Roy’s return.

It wasn’t long before the door opened and Roy came in, he smirked as he saw Danny laying in his bed. The intimate scene before him filled Roy with a sense of possessive lust. He didn’t waste any time before stripping and climbing into bed beside the sleeping mermaid. 

Danny didn’t stir when Roy got into bed, so Roy decided to take advantage of the moment. Fuck whatever had been going on was sending his brain into overdrive. He had wanted Danny for so long and now he catches the younger man leering at his ass before forcing him to reveal some very private fantasies. Roy raised a hand and gently pushed some hair from Danny’s face. A stupid, embarrassingly childish thought crossed Roy’s mind, something about waking up princesses. 

“Fuck it,” he said quietly before leaning down and kissing Danny, slowly moving his lips over the sleeping queen’s. 

Danny moaned softly and began to respond to the kiss, wrapping his arms loosely around Roy’s neck. Roy pulled back when he felt Danny smiling broadly against his mouth.

“What?” Roy asked in a whisper, his own lips twitching upwards.

Danny giggled, “It’s like a fairy tale.” 

Roy groaned and lowered his head to Danny’s shoulder.

Danny hugged him tightly, “Best way I’ve ever woken up.” He turned his face towards Roy and kissed his neck. “Thank you, please wake me up like that whenever possible.”

Roy chuckled and turned to look at Danny. “You alright?”

Danny nodded, still smiling. “I’m really happy right now. I’ve been wanting to fuck you forever or for you to fuck me, whatever. The point is,” he brought one hand up to cup Roy’s cheek, “I’m so fucking happy to be here, right now with you.”

Roy swore he felt his heart melt a little. “Me too.”

“Good now get over here and kiss me bitch.”

“So much for romantic.”

“I’ll show you fucking romantic.”

“How is that-oh holy shit.”

“Mmhhgghh.”

~*~

Some time later, they were laying in bed, Danny on top of Roy. Both were covered in a fine sheen of sweat and both were smiling. 

Danny raised his head from Roy’s chest, “I need to ask something stupid,”

“So ask me.”

“Those jeans you were wearing, you know, when you were bending over and showing off your ass. Did you wear them on purpose?”

Roy turned red, much to his chagrin. “I plead the 5th.”

Danny sat up, his now soft dick pulling out of Roy. The feeling made then both groan, Danny moved to sit on Roy’s pelvis. “You totally did! Oh my god! Wait bitch, what about that hot as fuck power trip? Did you plan that too?”

Roy wanted to deny everything but Danny had told him his fantasies. “It was something I’ve thought a lot about doing. Sorry if it was too much.”

Danny shook his head, “Nope, not at all! It was so hot. Fuck B, I thought I was gonna cum right in my pants!”

Somehow Roy flipped them so he was now laying on top of Danny. “You liked that?”

Danny nodded, “I loved making love to you.” He said almost shyly. “But fuck you had me do ready to go, when you used your foot and made me tell you what I’d been thinking about….fuck.” Danny’s eyes went a little glassy as he thought back.

Roy caressed Danny’s cheek with one hand, “I loved it too. And yes, that’s why I didn’t want you to see me. I was so hard and so fucking desperate for you, that one look and I would have given in.”

Danny smiled, “Hey B?”

“Yeah chola?”

“Wanna be my boyfriend?”

Roy was silent for a few seconds, before deciding to take the proverbial plunge. “Yeah I really do.” He leaned down and kissed Danny’s nose. “I kinda like having you around.”

Danny’s bright smile seemed to light up the room, “Fuck, really B? Like officially and everything? Like I can kiss you in public?”

Roy rolled his eyes and lay his head on Danny’s chest, ready to sleep. “Yes bitch now be quiet so I can sleep.”

Danny was nearly bouncing up and down in excitement. He wrapped his arms around Roy and kissed the top of his head. “Thanks for today. It was the best fucking day.”

Roy moved his head to kiss Danny, “I have a feeling we’re gonna have lot of ‘best days'. Now quiet, sleep time.”

Danny chuckled softly, “You really are secretly adorable.”

“Shut up.”

~*~

A/N Yeah so that happened. Let me know what you think. Should I never again post stories written this quickly?  
Thank you for reading!  
Sarcastacnt


End file.
